Meltdown
by Noriko Ishida
Summary: -Solo teníamos 15 minutos para decir todo lo que nos habíamos callado por años y morir sin remordimiento- One-Shot GRUVIA Este fic participa en el reto "Celebremos que es Septiembre" en el grupo de Facebook "Gruvia en Fanfiction" A/U


**Hola hola mis amados mortales, se que no he podido avanzar con los fics pero al menos les traigo un One-shot como parte de un reto me toco 26 de Septiembre Día Internacional para la Eliminación Total de las Armas Nucleares**

 _ **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de papi Hiro Mashima , y este fic Participa en el evento: "Celebremos que es Septiembre" del grupo en facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction**_

* * *

 _ **MELTDOWN**_

Volteo la mirada hacia la ventana, de nuevo a las hojas de papel en la mesa y luego al ordenador, y me pregunto ¿como fue que llegamos a esto? ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?

Me levanto y frustrada sacudo mi bata blanca, intentando encender otro cigarrillo, el numero 17 del día de hoy, pero no lo consigo, tiemblo demasiado como para hacer prender el encendedor, cuando veo hay una mecha cerca de mi rostro.

-Doctora Loxar…-

Él se acerca delicadamente y enciende el cigarro que estaba empezando a frustrarme.

-Doctor Fullbuster…- respondo con gratitud, pero de inmediato cambio mi postura.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que estar aquí, con su sonrisa socarrona?, todos se han ido, el laboratorio esta desierto, pero no me atrevo a preguntarle porque se ha quedado, simplemente volteo mi vista de nuevo a la ventana.

Veo a la poca gente que queda huir, apenas llevándose lo que pueden trasladar en sus manos, todos en la planta saben lo que va a pasar, nadie tiene fe en que pueda hacer algo por ellos. He perdido todo, hasta mi orgullo como científica, es por eso que sigo aquí.

Gray se acerca lentamente, puedo escuchar sus pasos fuertes resonar en el mármol y posa una mano en mis espalda cuando lo oigo susurrar.

-No te frustres, solo tienen miedo…- eso dice él, pero es algo que perfectamente, lo que no se es por que tiene que ser siempre así.

-Tu lo tenias también ¿No?... por eso nos divorciamos-

-¡Juvia!-

Su voz fue suave pero directa. Se que mi comentario estuvo fuera de lugar, mas como el reclamo de una niña caprichosa pero no lo puedo evitar, quise a este hombre mas de lo que ninguna mujer sueña con amar jamás, y de repente todo se termino, un día cualquiera sin explicación alguna.

-Lo siento, es solo que…- estoy cansada, llevo 3 días sin dormir, pero no tengo ganas de explicárselo.

Tres días intentando descifrar las contraseñas de esos malditos misiles nucleares. Era mi responsabilidad como jefe del departamento de defensa y armas nucleares. Y me deje engañar como una novata.

Un hacker con el seudónimo de Salamander se había infiltrado en el sistema sin que nadie se percatara de ellos. Nuestras bases en San Petersburgo, Rusia y Estova en Ucrania estaban prácticamente muertas, el logro acabar con nuestro sistema en menos de un mes.

No es hasta que te das cuenta de lo mucho que dependes de la tecnología cuando ya no puedes hacer nada. Las coordenadas del tercer lanzamiento están programadas para caer en nuestra cede principal, aquí en California, el día de hoy a las 2 con 15 minutos.

Son las dos.

-Lo se perfectamente Juvia, pero no es momento de lamentarse, tienes todavía 15 minutos- volteo la cara y lo miro casi con desprecio, llevo tres días tratando de descifrar los códigos y pretende que lo logre en 15 minutos.

-Gray… Doctor Fullbuster será mejor que salga de aquí, no queda mucho tiempo-

Me alejo de la ventana y vuelvo a mi silla frente al escritorio, Gray permanece apenas dos segundos quieto antes de darse la vuelta.

-De todos modos no hay a donde escapar- no lo miro, lo dejo seguir – Se necesita estar en un radio de 100 kilómetros para que la explosión no sea catastrófica y a otros 100 mas para que la radiación no sea fatal…-

Realmente no se si esta dándome clases o esta tratando de sacarme de quicio, pero no puedo enojarme porque se que tiene razón y también se que esta aquí porque esta preocupado por mi.

-¿Entonces…?- respondo con sarcasmo.

-Entonces…- se planta cerca de mi con el peligro de besarme, pero no lo hace, en vez de eso acaricia una de mis mejillas con delicadeza- encuentra esos códigos, que para eso eres la mejor. Y puedes golpearme después.-

Me extiende el ratón del ordenador y entonces sonrió con ironía.

En momentos como este olvido porque nos divorciamos, si sigue provocando esto en mi, o porque seguimos trabajando juntos después de ello.

Estoy destruida, moral y físicamente, rebusco de nuevo los códigos de acceso notificados en el computador y nada, simplemente no hay nada.

Gray me mira desde lejos, lo se aun que estoy de espaldas y no lo veo.

15 minutos, no puedo dejar de ver el reloj de la computadora.

¡No están maldita sea, no están!

El programa que utilizo Salamander es demasiado avanzado, podría pasármela horas aquí tratando de descifrar esta cosa, lo curioso es que solo quedan ya 10 minutos y contando.

Volteo la mirada y veo a Gray, ve a la ventana y hacia la calle que ya esta prácticamente desierta.

9 minutos ¿Debería huir?

Tecleo de nuevo para correr el programa de extracción de contraseñas y no creo saber que estoy haciendo.

8 minutos.

-Nunca deje de amarte…- dice Gray sin voltear.

Que sorpresa, decir algo como eso en ese momento, pero no quiero que sea la despedida.

7 minutos.

-Entonces ¿Por qué?- sigo ensimismada en la computadora apenas prestándole atención, espere por más de dos años esta explicación.

-Tu carrera esta en crecimiento…- dice por fin sosteniéndome la mirada –Un marido solo era una distracción para que siguieras avanzando…-

Vuelvo de nuevo mi mirada a la computadora… 6 minutos.

-Solo fue eso, o el hecho de tener un puesto más alto que el tuyo…-

-Tal vez…- responde con simpleza, no se si estoy enojada o sorprendida, lo único que se es que el tiempo se me acaba de manera critica.

5 minutos.

Ejecuto por última vez el comando de recuperación cuando la pantalla marca Error.

Estoy mas que frustrada, se que si no hago esto ahora no lo hare jamás.

Me paro de mi asiento y me dirijo a Gray, sin decir nada me abalanzo y lo beso con posesión. Deseaba tanto esto, espere tanto para esto.

4 minutos.

Él no se resiste, pasa su brazo por mi cintura y el otro toma mi nuca, me esta mordiendo, me esta besando, me esta haciendo daño, solo como el puede hacerlo.

Sin más estoy llorando, las lágrimas resbalan por mi rostro y empapan mi bata.

El tiempo parece detenerse, y avanzar más rápido al mismo tiempo

3 minutos

Gray no habla, no me da palabras de consuelo y tampoco de reproche, me abraza con posesividad, así como debió sostenerme desde el día que nos casamos, pero no lo hizo durante demasiado tiempo permanecimos como extraños.

Anhelándonos mutuamente noche tras noche, al menos eso sentía yo.

Me aferro a él como si fuera lo único, de hecho lo es.

2 minutos.

Nos miramos a los ojos y nos besamos de nuevo, es el beso mas dulce y lento que he recibido en toda mi vida, y se también que será el ultimo, siento su lengua rozar con la mía, la manera en que comparte su desesperación es mutua.

Lo siento, lo quiero y se que el también a mi, a su manera.

1 minuto…

-Juvia ¡Te amo!- Es la primera vez que lo escucho de su boca, alzo la vista para verlo de frente y veo una tenue sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y sonrió por igual.

La ventana es iluminada por una luz cegadora que se extiende y arrastra todo a su paso, y a lo lejos el humo de una potente explosión se levanta hacia el cielo, yo estoy ahí de pie, disfrutando de la compañía de este hombre sin que nade mas importe, me sostiene fuerte y yo cierro los ojos recargándome en su pecho.

Una oleada de calor nos invade, pero parece que ni nos mueve, no lo sentimos, sonreímos mientras somos devorados por las llamas, en un solo momento, tan solo un segundo.

* * *

 **Bueno eso fue todo... dejen comentarios mortales recuerden que de su amor vivo x3**


End file.
